The present invention relates to a heating system for use in buildings and, more particularly, to a system which utilizes a pollution-free fuel, a solar battery, and a solar heating panel as an energy source for heating the building and providing it with heated water for domestic use.
In recent years, pollution control of all forms has received an ever-increasing amount of attention. Unquestionably, there is a need for a keener awareness of the effects of pollution on the quality of life and for more positive steps for the reduction and elimination of pollution wherever possible. This would seem to be a logical goal, and indeed, steps have been taken in many areas to achieve this goal. Of late, however, the anti-pollution conscience has been jilted by the so-called energy crisis. There is now a countercry for relaxing anti-pollution standards in order to meet increasing demands for energy. For example, buildings which use fuel oil for heating are threatened with shortages.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a means of heating a building and providing it with heated water for domestic use without sacrificing the goals of anti-pollution and without a reliance on traditional fuels, such as fuel oil.